Welcome to Hollow Snow - An Aphmau Fanfiction
by BasilTheBunny
Summary: At Hollow Snow High, nothing ever seems to be going right for Anabelle Marie. Besides being a total dork, the only girl she'd ever hang out with was Maddie Raymond, the only girl in Annabelle's grade who ever dated a boy who wasn't Cole Larson, the player boy of the school. Anabelle only ever gets used, and had no true friends: Until Aphmau and the gang come along.


p data-p-id="90bb96938a80b73500db472cd081415f"I gulped as I walked up to the building, the building that all the brats are, the girls and boys who ignore me as if I was invisible, nonexistent, like I'm not here, not on earth, not alive. This place is known as Hollow Snow High. Most people say it's 'The place to be', but I'm not one of those people. I'm one of the 2% of people in Snowbelle City who consider this school as 'Dame Dedtime's layer'. For those who aren't Yo-Kai fans, Dame Dedtime is the finial boss of Yo-Kai Watch 2 Fleshy-Never mind. I mean, who cares? To sum it up, HSH is basically the Underworld (Because I'm such a goody two shoes who can't write the actual word.). I mean, I'm invisible to everybody; nobody cares about my work or just Anabelle Marie anyway. But enough of my stupid rant, let's just get on with this./p  
p data-p-id="5de9da6e2987effde92fb03160b03a09"My mom looks at me and gives a warm smile. It's the same look that she gives me when she tries to convince me that something is amazing, and then it ends up being horrible. For me, I guess. "Aren't you excited for you first day back from winter break?" She said, cheerfully./p  
p data-p-id="6bd47cef1fc580dc84bb042da20c1254"I was tempted to yell at her, and cuss her out, but I covered it up with a very gloomy "Yes.", hoping she wouldn't suspect anything wrong./p  
p data-p-id="ff3821882ad6835d9511affb8ad930ee""Anabelle, what's wrong?" Her smiled faded, and turned into a frown./p  
p data-p-id="56f4b7f7e90ae3357c9a2fb29cb0eeae"Since I was prepared now, I put on a fake smile and chirped happily, "Nothing! I love school!". Hopefully that was enough to convince her that I'm not mad./p  
p data-p-id="f9903c33503c66626dbc90442f5f4ac8"She nodded slowly, and then starting doing that "I remember when you were a little baby..." story that parents love to tell you over and over./p  
p data-p-id="972f7e417bbb3059817b1076091c98d9"I opened the doors to the school and left my mother trailing behind. The school was packed with students. They were everywhere, plus staff makes it ten times worse. I squeezed through the crowd, trying to separate myself from my mom. Yeah, my mom insisted on coming to school because of a 'surprise' she was planning. Sounds like a total pain./p  
p data-p-id="a758581953f36d0fe7fdb1435c423197"I headed up to the main office and stood in front of Ms. Lawrence, who was writing on a piece of paper. I cleared my throat signaling for her to look up, but she didn't budge. "Excuse me." I said, clearly./p  
p data-p-id="a6fa552b62f61012419720f718dfaf89"My mom walked into the office, making her sit up, "Oh! Mrs. Marie! Good morning!" She smiled./p  
p data-p-id="47146a68ef2eba5ee94930eef4fb099b"My mom stands in front of Ms. Lawrence and began talking while I grabbed a seat. I take out my one and only treasure, something I value very dearly. It was my 3DS./p  
p data-p-id="c0378da14bfc4b057bc424a5411caf68"I can't help but know at least one of you think that is the stupidest treasure ever. I love video games, there kind of what I do in most of my life. I open the shiny, blue 3DS, with a Jibanyan sticker and a leaf sticker (Animal Crossing). It's so nice to have video games. Without them, I probably wouldn't be here right now, rather having a emotional breakdown in my bedroom. I turned it on, and Calamari Inktation starts playing in my earbuds. I'm one of those people who think it's music to there ears. I open up Yo-Kai Watch, my favorite game, my favorite movie, favorite comic, favorite show, favorite plushies, etc. I mean, I'm obsessed./p  
p data-p-id="39945102f94fbc13cab19bb1ef07e6ae""Here Jibanyan." Said me, in my video game as I hand Jibanyan a photo./p  
p data-p-id="91429b9a81cf37f0a1f8ff528a0e58e8"Jibanyan tears up, "I can't believe you found it, nyan!" Jibanyan hugged me, "I love you, Anabelle!" tears streamed downed his face./p  
p data-p-id="4c4f84c32e3b64b27269472c1267392f"A huge smile grew crossed my face. "I love you too." I whispered, so my mom wouldn't hear me./p  
p data-p-id="0e6b12f8d5403ad7678a05e6bcb17f0a""Anabelle!" My mom shouts joyfully, grabbing my 3DS and pulling out my earbuds./p  
p data-p-id="4c7291a9b2c900eb4dd80f32a068cb30"I tried to hide my anger as I snatched my 3DS from her, trying to force a smile. "Yes?" I asked, saving my game and turning off my 3DS. Back to the real world./p  
p data-p-id="fd44becc6b2a277680fdd685079fee23""Ms. Lawrence is going to be taking us to the principal office!" Said mom, smiling./p  
p data-p-id="f8c537528eb35ee367afc44dfb94cfb9""What did I do?" I said, giving the 'What in the world?' face to my mom./p  
p data-p-id="39a9de0fb81e02ac67e67d0c5e3ef0b9""Nothing! It's something good! Something you'll love!" She said./p  
p data-p-id="b3b2579ef1d581d1dbae6de488ab598b"I stayed quiet, knowing surprises from school are usually 78% horrible ones, like old candy and pencils. But if I'm going to the principal's, then it couldn't be such a little prize, right? Maybe my mom is being sarcastic? I guess I'm going to have to find out./p  
p data-p-id="48e95c2b19c133439ba964d870998a5c"I sat in my chair and look over at Mr. Byland, the Vice Principal, who was looking at my mom. "Good morning, Christina and Anabelle." He said, giving an emotionless, cold look./p  
p data-p-id="0b842352ee24c8684149a258bccd01a8""Hello, Mr. Byland!" Said my mom, cheerfully./p  
p data-p-id="56705105af6967580b95e9269d22b4de""Are you ready to hear the good news, Anabelle?" He said, his smirk was only a BIT deceiving./p  
p data-p-id="0b38c785fc4ed3fed5f4eee5358ff9ab""Yes..." I said, playing with the Jibanyan key-chain on my backpack./p  
p data-p-id="ecb93f977e4ab49505293d4acd1fb434""Alright. The school has chosen talented, educated students who are above averages and those students are in a-"/p  
p data-p-id="e3a490bb62f87fb0afc1247536d59106""After school study program!" Said mom, almost falling out of her seat. "You love to study so I signed you up!"/p  
p data-p-id="9302d6e1ebaf21f08e4ba2e8bec106b4""Excited?" Said Mr. Byland, smiling at me, "We have gotten rid of your electives, and you will also have it after school!" He handed me some cheap gum that looks like it's from last Halloween./p  
p data-p-id="d9f7b27a09d8326b20406a5a6ddf755d"At that moment, there was no hiding my anger, "What?" I said, gritting my teeth./p  
p data-p-id="ef32a14aef244b6993d670920a17675a""You love to study, right?" Mom seemly to tilt her head a bit./p  
p data-p-id="bf04807e733963d43166821dc3077582"I growled, "No! Mom I-" I then remembered the principal was there, "I can't believe you!" I said, then ran off. I heard her calling for me, but I don't care. She never understood me, always wanted to separate me and Jibanyan, USApyon, and Komasan. I don't really have friends and she knows but she still has to assume everything is okay./p  
p data-p-id="ae151f79b0a5a6d905c00b13a0a785d8"I went to the bathroom and slamed the stall shut. I was crying, but at the same time I grabbed my 3DS and played./p  
p data-p-id="36ced6f75f00fbec00231b57dc00d814""Jibanyan..." I sighed. I got out of stall and headed to first hour. The most dreaded part of my day is first hour gym class. I bet all the guys make fun of my horrible fitness skills, because that's all they do, anyway. My 6th grade crush got switched to my gym class, so I'm so thrilled. I might even still have feelings for him. I'll just ignore him as much as I can./p  
p data-p-id="5c6cb1673c0342d6ec2d4f7cd5cc71c6"I head into the locker room and get changed. My, 'friend' Maddie walks over, with her friend Jade. Maddie has super long brown hair and blue eyes. She's really popular, and is one of the one girls in the 9th grade who has a boyfriend who isn't Cole Larson, the player who dates girl's for two days and then randomly calls it off. She flips her hair and opened her locker, which is right next to mine. Last year, I remember when we were 'besties' and choose are lockers right next to each other. Mistake, I now know that she only hangs with me when there's nobody else to hang out with, and when she does, all she talks about is guys and how much they love her. Her and Jade walk over to the stalls to get changed. Their just about the only girls who do that. After the first six weeks of last year, just about everyone ditched stalls and got changed in front of there locker. Not them./p  
p data-p-id="4acdd330846ad98b6c6d3132aaaa7782"I walked into the gym, ignoring the group of guys crowding the doorway. Everyone had there group. Jade and Maddie hung out with Loren, Andrea, Shayla, Via, and Kayla. All the guys, well, most of them, Jordon, Michel, Josh, Nick, and Colin hung out together to. Quinn and Alice, the twins in our class hung out with each other too. Some other lonely people walk on the side without a group, and one of them was me./p  
p data-p-id="c7f04e0a58d8e4d13200c18a7eef5adb"I ran up to Kayla, my friend, or sort of friend who sits with me on the bus, and greeted her. "Hey bestie!" I said, with a big goofy grin on my face./p  
p data-p-id="5dd12c2d3b71c135fe47b1d89c55e9fd""Hey." She said, turning back to Via and ignoring me./p  
p data-p-id="dcd5750664d9d794366780463020f054"I huffed, and tried to think of something else other than friends. Try to think about something different.../p  
p data-p-id="04f3c86d736ca81a72102c256228e463"Jibanyan./p  
p data-p-id="4d8eb5e2c338d8c61737b1af3a3bab48"Nyoei! Nyext! Nyight! Victory!/p  
p data-p-id="645b7a457414b37071c302bc5af56d37"Yeah, I'll think of him. My favorite and treasured character, even if he's just a lazy cat! And I'll hum the song, the best of the best!/p  
p data-p-id="4a27e10f29f01964798230d917ded5f3"emGera gera po! Gera gera po! Gera gera po, gera gera po!/em/p  
p data-p-id="fd5bc1cc8b100be12efe900c40749f0f"emC'mon! So sit back, here's his story,/em/p  
p data-p-id="9837c22b9984f8667e1abe4eb4cda048"emNate says hey yo no!/em/p  
p data-p-id="7651c382c4404cca1ab073b2b6c75a2a"emWhisper go cracka-lacka-boom boom!/em/p  
p data-p-id="3cbd4baca6af1f39e2540eee6430744d"emThere's more Yo-Kai than taters in Idaho/em/p  
p data-p-id="c07d54538d7231a72e5adc3cba234349"emLike Cheeksqeauk and his-/em/p  
p data-p-id="f317fd4e8681ff4e5c53e4115436923c""ORDER!" Mr. Evans screams, blowing in his whistle. Everyone obeyed, and got in order faster than a chicken on roller-No. No time to be making Komasan sayings right now. Remember, this is Dame Dedtime's Layer, not Noko Land!/p  
p data-p-id="15466a9bd8365a4c561517eb7253f418"I stand in my usual spot next to Amanda and Jason. Jason's pretty short, and I don't know why but he's really cute, like, a puppy or something. But he's in sports, and is way better in sports than me. I'm a couch potato, and when I got to middle school, I couldn't sit down for 3 days on the first day of wearing gym uniforms. Yeah, I've never lunged before at that time, and it totally broke me. Like destroyed my flabby, hideous legs into slightly less flabby legs, that are still hideous./p  
p data-p-id="56a5ffafd5e827655e233fe0a0b06664"Mr. Evans walked in front of us, holding a clipboard, "When I call your name, say here. David, Laura, Amelia," He continued calling out people and they called out 'here!' or, Jordon, known for dumb corny jokes, yelled 'baloney!' and the teacher made him do 15 push ups. Oh, Jordon. Please grow up, this isn't Middle School. Eventually, he got to the L's, which meant I was coming next. "Shayla, Josh, Jason, Marie-"/p  
p data-p-id="7cd67e09f776faeeb4962e9364c57877""It's Anabelle." I corrected, gritting my teeth in anger./p  
p data-p-id="c2483875791d5523402c18da61437dfd""Oops. Why do I keep calling you by your last name anyway? Ha, guess no one knows! Anyway..." He continued to call out name's, and Michel, he just had to say 'double cheeseburger with f-' and automatically had 25 push ups for 'repeating Jordan's mistake'. I'm pretty sure he was going to add fries and a milkshake to the roast he was about to give Mr. Evans, before Mr. Evans ended up roasting him. Heh, he's being boiled in sweat, I bet. Oh, never mind, I'm the only one who is boiling in sweat in gym, because I'm 'lazy'. Hey, I still try! :(/p  
p data-p-id="eb40e711e5b5f6a93b5ea9f12cf975fb""LUNGES! GIRLS GO!" He blows the whistle, and we began wincing and crying as we do the dreadful exercises. He continues making us do exercises, until we can barely use our legs. "Right, now we have a soccer game, here's our teams: Maddie, Quinn, Kayla and Via, grab blue jersey's, , Shayla, Alice, Loren, and Amanda, grab green jersey's, David, Charlie, Luna, and Anabelle, grab yellow jersey's..." I ignore the rest. I groaned and walk up to my super 'athletic' team of unpopular people I never heard talk before. Well, I heard Luna and David talk before, because Luna sits at my math class with me, and David at least has some sort of social status. With the guys, at least. And that works for me./p  
p data-p-id="3cf493e32345614ed8aaaf36024b48d0"Personally, I think it's unfair that Maddie gets WHATEVER THE HECK she wants. I was with her last year in 8th grade, and her and her friends Callie, Mia, Avery her 'boyfriend' Luis, and his super hot friend (That rejected me for Avery, even though she's a brat.) Nick always got paired up. Like she's living in Disney Channel or something. When there's so many guys that like her, and she has to chose between 25 guys. All of those 25 guys would probably run away from me. Reason why I'm bringing this up: She got partnered with Quinn, who's kind of my friend, Kayla, AND Via! That's not fair!/p  
p data-p-id="663c12f0b451def422cd50e5cb79d2d5"I slip on the sweat filled mustard colored jerseys, and tried to avoid cringing. I look at my team, and give them an angry look. "We're gonna lose." I said, straight up./p  
p data-p-id="4778c282526ef20013acb9de400417a2"Luna nodded, and quietly began talking, "We're gonna lose miserably." She said./p  
p data-p-id="2824fdb87cf137bfa3093497a335a131""Calm down, I got a strategy that might work." Said Charlie. Oh my god, he sounds like a choking frog. He reminds me of the nerds in the movies./p  
p data-p-id="f0f5000df31a311a1ebcb8a31565f0a1"Mr. Evans blows the whistle, "GO!". Everyone began scoring goals. I insisted on being the goalie, even if the goalie is still a hard job. Nick scored 3 goals on our side, while I was being a terrible goalie. We sat on the side, panting, out of breath, while the other team gloated about how awesome they were. I groan, and walk to the locker room, almost fainting when I got there. I got changed, when all of a sudden, my binder fell on the ground, and my papers all fell out. I groaned and picked it up, and put it back in. Maddie and Jade stepped on some of my papers. I growled, and stood up and got out of the locker room. By the time I left, everyone was gone. I sighed, knowing I'm going to be late. People only notice me at my very worst./p  
p data-p-id="5dd90bf1bfe53af0487f1488627bf51b"I run to my classroom but get stopped by a teacher. Thanks to her, I WAS LATE./p  
p data-p-id="01f7729c96c144c10e520e267b0fbec5""YOU ARE LATE! YOU ARE LATE! GET TO CLASS YOU HAD PLENTY OF TIME!" Excuse me, Mrs. Coral, we have 4 minutes, including getting changed. I'm sure you weren't always on time, so SHUT THE-(I won't finish that sentence, for you young ones.)/p  
p data-p-id="70f01ebb55e7484a0c437163d31ad631"Ms. Coral gives us a lecture about getting on time and calls me out, me ignoring her and drawing in my notebook. If you didn't already know, I was drawing Jibanyan./p  
p data-p-id="50d811cc047e2a88c11bc1f46894df2a"It was soon lunch. I was stuck with Maddie, and her annoying friend Yogura, who has a super annoying singing voice and always sings during lunch. And Yogura's friend name Morgan, she's always begging for food. I tried giving them the silent treatment today, because they never listen to me when I talk anyway. I take out some Oreo's and start eating them./p  
p data-p-id="c98fbd6c491f6bcfe8177a6b5522fe57"Morgan and Yogura lean over the table, "Can I have one?" Said Morgan, "I'll give you my icy!" She shoves the disgusting icy in my face. I push it to the other side of the table, and give her an annoyed expression. Yogura starts singing:/p  
p data-p-id="b1c65c1dc122f7d773d7969ff928a7f1"emAll my friends are heathens take it slow,/em/p  
p data-p-id="b1c65c1dc122f7d773d7969ff928a7f1"emWait for them to ask you who you know,/em/p  
p data-p-id="b1c65c1dc122f7d773d7969ff928a7f1"emPlease don't make any sudden moves,/em/p  
p data-p-id="b1c65c1dc122f7d773d7969ff928a7f1"emYou don't know the half of they abuse,/em/p  
p data-p-id="b1c65c1dc122f7d773d7969ff928a7f1"em(Insert More Horrible Singing and Lyrics)/em/p  
p data-p-id="a9dc9920f07ad95219769aff26e0a4ae" /p  
p data-p-id="3c4db9343cc8764348ef6be9725f06a3"Maddie and Morgan sing along and then start singing the most annoying thing since What Does The Fox Say?/p  
p data-p-id="f2b31a77b7701ccd9192dfea33950980""Get it Get it Get it Get it get it get it girl! Show 'em show 'em how you know! Drop it drop it to the floor!" Morgan and Yogura began twerking in there chairs. I mean, how do you even TWERK in a CHAIR? This is SO annoying, how can the teachers even STAND it?/p  
p data-p-id="fb08f78f3f07b14cd7269a23d6f053f4"I take out some chips, and Morgan and Yogura stop twerking and lean over the table to grab my lunchbox. "What else you got in there?" "Can I have your Twix?" "I'll eat your sandwich!"/p  
p data-p-id="956292900fc86a7b3acd118f4ae1ab6f""NO!" I yelled./p  
p data-p-id="559113d25ea0349906eb74d877cabf14""But were your friends!" Said Yogura, "I'll stop singing if you give me one!"./p  
p data-p-id="b4a1d30391c5ebaa7e095dd9831276be"Oh, Yogura, do you think I'm stupid? Last time I did that, you didn't stop singing! I don't trust you! At all!/p  
p data-p-id="ef7b1f863b6cb45ae55cc0c81fae7576"Honestly, I should sing Gera Gera Po right now so Yoplait (Yogura) can suffer. Wait, no, I should sing that song that my cousin always plays from FNAF. Yeah, I hope she DOES die in a fire. (Well, I at least want her crush to reject her on Valentine's Day. While it's storming. :D MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)/p  
p data-p-id="f5d5435156515e86fbb542b932f63ce5"After the worst part of the day (lunch) was over and social studies was over to, I went to Band, my favorite subject even if I hate music. Why do I like this so much?/p  
p data-p-id="7013ea20e37d275fc3e93cc7b16e363d"1: I have it with Quinn and Alice, and a nice girl in my class last year named Serenity./p  
p data-p-id="80225899a7c19367df8dce790c79e3c2"2: I have a teacher who is TOO nice. (Everyone loves those teachers :D)/p  
p data-p-id="d59f0b0d3eeaac7facaadf4c7997c1f3"3: I don't have to think./p  
p data-p-id="ca9eea7dcabb066722f14a04aa834863"That's awesome, right? I hate using my brain, so this helps! I also have a Trumpet, that I love very very much. (Even if it's from the school. :| )/p  
p data-p-id="ec935ace30d11d1ec99d55ccd3be74a8"Even if it is a awesome subject, before we get to the awesome part we're going to have to get through tuning. And tuning means corny jokes./p  
p data-p-id="3e718c810c42072e4da0d062c147f402"Everybody raises there hand, wanting to tell a really corny joke that a kindergartener wouldn't laugh at. After that, we had playing tests, and I volunteered to go last. I never raise my hand during class, so this says a lot./p  
p data-p-id="b77b8b63bfc7a35f35791124ba70d339"Sadly, the most awesome part ended fast. Back to reality. Again./p  
p data-p-id="37f3e8696abf4e6e8bd77e45cdb5a394"Our ELA teacher shamed us (Just like my WONDERFUL math teacher) until it was time to leave and gave us homework. She's the best./p  
p data-p-id="a24ca704110142724e9c890b1b705ff8"Finally, the last 5 minutes of the day has come. When the teacher dismisses us, I bolt out of the room and back my things faster than a bullfrog on-Okay, just stop Anabelle. The point was, I got on the bus first and wanted to leave fast. I sat in the very back of the bus, next to a disgusting window. And, when it was cold, the heater is by the people in front of us, so we get even more cold. Awesome. My face was all up in my notebook. Kayla sat next to me, and we talked a bit./p  
p data-p-id="0ababfe09ee937e8b6d15c0ce8d41e1e""Anabelle?" She asked, putting on here Adventure Time hat./p  
p data-p-id="3955892532f2ab94db9c901e6939181b""Yeah?" I respond./p  
p data-p-id="bb00eb8505d1c92cf233b084d9f027c7""Do you want one of these?" She cupped her hands. In them was 4 coins, one light blue, one pink, one yellow, and one was green. Each of them had a glow to it./p  
p data-p-id="dfe3aedea7ae4cba136a8d3d578a788b""Where did you even get those?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="91233ef5b996dfcf6e871f213dd93e5f""Well, I won some kind of raffle at school, and they gave me a Hollow Snow football and these coins. They said it was some kind of toy, BUT I heard there's a capsule machine at the Shrine that these coins work for. I wanted to let you chose one!" She smiled./p  
p data-p-id="2e722bbe6bb8266d84962cd5cc9203c7""Okay, I want the pink one!" I said, grabbing it./p  
p data-p-id="54e289cd9c78ab2fe84323816d8570b2""I'll give the other two to Andrea and Via." She said./p  
p data-p-id="d0609fe8d926ff41a499ca4467df8d5b""Thanks!"/p  
p data-p-id="2b57306a9fd68a987492224b19cdab3f""No problem! I'll meet you after school so we can open them!" She said./p  
p data-p-id="ae0eff98f765cc8ec0b5bd6002a078a5"The bus stopped and everyone got off. I ran home, but my bags on the floor, and went upstairs to watch a new episode of Yo-Kai Watch. I was half way in the episode, when the doorbell rang./p  
p data-p-id="ec1934bbd50ae74f5fc684a397f57f16"I ran downstairs, greeted by Kayla, "Hey! Are you ready?"/p  
p data-p-id="4dcb5bf675f875e087573b57efdb1a5e""Yes!" I shouted. We left to the forest, and went down the steps to a strange capsule machine. I looked at Kayla, "This looks shady."/p  
p data-p-id="d5873e5b4b5992d9ffff25eb4c1f2968""It's worth a try." She said, putting a yellow coin in and spinning the crank. Then she put the capsule in her pocket./p  
p data-p-id="7ac43f6cc1878b45c43131b674a434a8""You're not gonna open it?"/p  
p data-p-id="f9d87fe2f9a8f56a5ea5e72dff537452""Yep! I dare you not to open it till you get home!" She said winking./p  
p data-p-id="4f828da771bad45aeedbdaa3160e198c""Ok, whatever." I said, spinning the crank. I put the capsule in my pocket./p  
p data-p-id="6e65d9ebb5a74d20e963e1cdb7b6a134""Well, I need to go home. See you!" Said Kayla, running back up the stairs. I waved at her./p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd"After a long walk home, I flopped on the bed, panting. It was 7:00 now, and it was a joyful (miserable only for 8 hours) Friday, which we ALL love. I sat at my desk and watched more of Yo-Kai Watch, when all of a sudden, I saw the capsule on my desk was shaking./p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd"In absolute horror I grabbed my Komasan and Jibanyan plushie and leaned against the door, ready to open it and run. It began shaking faster, and I heard a feminine quiet voice saying, "Please open me." Over and over again. /p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd"I first I hesitated, but the voice got louder and louder until she was screaming so loud my windows started cracking. To save me from a huge lecture from my mom for the broken windows, and my eardrums from popping, I grabbed the capsule and yanked it open./p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd"Out came a white shiny mist that swirled around in my room. I could barely see anything, however I did see a shady human like figure in the mist, twirling around and laughing, which was slightly creepy, if I do say so myself./p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd"The mist cleared and I saw a tall curvy girl standing before me. She had long orange hair tied together with a black bow, and she had on a black mermaid dress on. She smiled, "Thank you." She said./p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd""W-Who are you?" I asked, barely able to get those words out of my mouth./p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd""Why, I am Lucinda from Phoenix Drop." She said in a strange accent, doing a curtsy along with it. I then heard her mumble, "And MyStreet..."/p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd""Phoenix Drop? Where is that at? Is it in city?/p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd"Lucinda shook her head, "No, Phoenix Drop is a village located in the Irene dimension." She said./p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd"I then began laughing, "Pfft! You live in a village?"/p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd"She groaned, getting rid of the fake accent, "It is one of my homes." She said./p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd""Oh, well, how'd you even get here?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd""One world; Witchcraft." She said./p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd""Witchcraft is fake." I said blankly./p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd"Luci groaned, pulling out a book from her pocket. She scanned it for a moment then threw her hand out, sending a ball of light in my direction. I blinked, and felt no difference in myself. But Luci's hysterical laughter told me otherwise. I looked in my mirror to see my in a disgusting business suit, along with a short boy haircut./p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd""Believe in Witchcraft now?" Luci asked./p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd""Only if you turn me back I will!" I said. Luci opened up the book, mumbled something, and in seconds I went back to normal. "Okay, now I believe you."/p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd"She smiled, "Thanks. Now I must tell you the reason I had come to you," She said, "The people of Phoenix Drop have noticed your presence and are coming to you in plain sight."/p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd"I looked at her in confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd""That is all I can say. I must return to Phoenix Drop now. We'll meet again!" And with that, she disappeared in more sparkly mist, leaving me to think. emWhat does she mean "We'll meet again"? Is she coming back?/em/p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd"I didn't ponder it from long before giving up and watching more Yo-Kai Watch. Maybe I should pay attention to this./p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd"~~/p  
p data-p-id="a75ca3f2ee3ad1bd05bfcf85710d34bd"Hello, I'm Basil, the author. I just joined, so sorry if they are some errors. I'm used to Wattpad and Quotev./p


End file.
